Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep11: Inner Demons
by RoxieDivine
Summary: After the fire that nearly took Dib's life, Zim is in jail awaiting his trail where he struggles to forgive his race for all they have done to him. Meanwhile as the cadets go on trial for said crimes Cadet Scamooch struggles with the guilt that he feels for Joseph, and continues to second guess the ways of his people.
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **LAST MONTH!**

The chaotic actions of four Cadets has the lives of our favorite characters in a tail spin! They have attacked one another, and create havoc in the streets of Dib's home town; not to mention they played a hand in the destruction of human property while endangering the life of an innocent human. And now cadets Rene, Meep, Fin, Num, and Scamooch are about to find themselves in more trouble than ever before!

Meanwhile Former Invader Zim continues to wrestle with his feelings towards his people. Will he learn to forgive them for all they have done? Or are some wounds to deep to ignore?

 **NOW!**

 **Season 1 Episode 11:** **Inner Demons**

 **Episode Summary:** After the firethat nearly took Dib's life, Zim is in jail awaiting his trail where he struggles to forgive his race for all they have done to him. Meanwhile as the cadets go on trial for said crimes Cadet Scamooch struggles with the guilt that he feels for Joseph, and continues to second guess the ways of his people.

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 10: Friend or Foe? So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review! By the way Kebarton your new Character the Irken Goalit will be introduced in this Episode! Of course all credit goes to you. I really hope you are pleased with how he turned out!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 11: Inner Demons (Part1)**

 **(145 years ago)**

"Cadets take your seat!"

Cadet Zim set down at one of the many lab tables in the room with a look of purpose on his face. It had been three Months since he had begun his training as an Irken soldier and for once in his life Cadet Zim finally felt like he belonged.

"Now today you are going to create something" One of Cadet Zim's Instructors, Sargent Maize continued to address the class of cadets before her. "What that something is will be solely up to you, but remember an Irken soldier takes pride in his work and only creates for the sake to better their own race."

Zim smiled this would be easy _'I've created several blue prints for inventions I'll just pick one!'_ he said to himself and imminently went to work.

Cadet Skoodge looked over his shoulder showing much interest. "Whatcha working on?"

Cadet Zim forced himself to resist the urge to punch him...

It wasn't easy. Even after telling the cadet that he didn't want to be his friend anymore, Cadet Skoodge chose to ignore these claims saying that everyone needed at least one friend in the academy. And even though Cadet Zim hated to admit it, it was nice to have someone to talk to about training, and which instructors they liked or disliked. Zim forced a smile "It's one of my inventions an Energy absorber if I make it right it will have the power to absorb energy from anything; Irk will never have to worry about power outages ever again!"

"That's impressive Cadet but I would prefer that you didn't talk in my class" Sargent Maize cut in.

Cadet Skoodge gave a nervous smile and turned back to his own work now Cadet Zim really wanted to punch him but instead he bowed his hand and said. "Yes ma'am I apologies for my outburst I just got excited about our assignment that I forgot where I was."

"It happened to the best of us Cadet now all of you continue working for you will have the honor to show your inventions to Tallest Miyuki." Sargent Maize explained.

Now Cadet Zim was really excited! He set to work once more eager to show his Tallest the fruits of his efforts.

"Did you hear that Red" Cadet Purple mused "Their showing their inventions to Tallest Miyuki!"

Cadet Red rolls his eyes, he and Purple had been following Zim around for months now awaiting the perfect moment of opportunity to sabotage him. Cadet Red simply wanted to kill him and get it over with, but Cadet Purple insisted that they be careful and settle with getting Zim labeled as a defective that way Zim would be sentenced to death and they wouldn't have to get their hands dirty. Cadet Red of course agreed with this plan, but he didn't like the fact that they spent most of their day following Zim around and hiding in the strangest of places.

And the strange hiding place of the day just so happened to be the air ducts! Cadet Red didn't know whether to strangle his purple eyed companion or just stiffen a groan. Naturally he chose the latter and said "We'll wait until they break for lunch and then we'll swoop down and add a little something to his project. Then when it messes up in front of Tallest Miyuki then she'll see just how defective he is. Then the Computer Brains will sentence him to death!"

Cadet Purple nodded his agreement and then they waited...and waited...and waited...and waited!

Finally Sargent Maize stood and said "Cadets stop what you're doing and line up for lunch."

Cadet Zim imminently stopped his work and filed into the line by the door, once all the cadets were lined up Sargent Maize marched them out of the room.

"Okay let's hurry" Cadet Red ordered as they jumped down into the room from the air duct.

"What should we put in it?" Cadet Purple asked?

Cadet Red looked around and picked up a green vile. "Here put this in it!"

Cadet Purple obeyed popping off the lid and pouring the vile's green contents all over Cadet Zim's project.

"Now let's get out of here before we're caught!" Cadet Red ordered and began to climb back up the in to the air duct.

Cadet Purple followed suit and soon they were both out of sight.

For a moment the class room is still, and then Cadet Zim's project begins to grow and morph into a big green blob like creature that begins to wreak havoc around the class. It eats everything insight and then runs out through the open door and out of sight!

* * *

 **(Moments later in the Irken Mess Hall...)**

"You should have seen the way Sargent Maize made you jump." Zim laughed at Cadet Skoodge as they set down to eat their lunch.

"Me!? At least I didn't act like the suck up of the century!" Cadet Skoodge scoffed. "Why yes ma'am I apologies for my outburst I just got excited about our assignment that I forgot where I was." He mocked Cadet Zim high pitch tone so well that Cadet Zim couldn't find the nerve to slap him.

"Well at least I apologized, you were talking too yeh know!" Cadet Zim scowled.

"All rise for The Almighty Tallest Miyuki" A service Drone announced.

Everyone in the mess hall rose as Tallest Miyuki walked in followed by Cadets Red and Purple. The three headed to the main table in the front of the hall and set down.

"You may all be seated" Tallest Miyuki ordered.

Cadet Zim took his seat and smiled slightly as the rest of the Cadets began to whisper about Tallest Miyuki. Most of them had never seen her so up close before, Zim on the other hand had; more than once!

"Can you believe it we get to see her a whole hour early?" Cadet Skoodge exclaimed.

Cadet Zim smiled this was one of those rare moments that he was thankful to Cadet Skoodge around, after all the Cadet knew he was an Amon in fact he seemed to be the only one who remembered him from those first Ten years of his life. This of course didn't surprise him after all he was so short that there were times when they forgot to feed him, because he'd be over looked due to his height! But Cadet Skoodge never forgot him and Cadet Zim was grateful to that, he only wished the Cadet wasn't so annoying!

"Yes how lucky we must be to be here on this rare occasion." Cadet Zim said in obvious fake awe!

Suddenly a loud roar filled the room as a Cadet Zim's project, which is now as big was as two class rooms comes storming into the room devouring everything in sight including other cadets and some of their instructors! The Mess Hall becomes a hurricane of madness as everyone tries to escape the monster's jaws.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Cadet Purple screeched from his and Cadet Red's hiding place under a long table.

"It's Zim's project" Cadet Red shivered. "That stuff you put in must have made it come to life!"

"Hey don't look at me" Cadet Purple yelled "You told me to do It!"

The beastly green blob stops in front of them and eats the table that they are hiding under!

"AHHHHHH!" Cadets Red and Purple scream in unison!

Suddenly Tallest Miyuki jump out in front of them protectively "Run you two now!" she yells.

The two waste no time and get to their feet at once but before they can move any further the Monster gulps up Tallest Miyuki!

Suddenly the royal guard shows up and shoots lazars at the beast. The green blob roars loudly but does not let Tallest Miyuki go, instead it eats a hole into the nearest wall and escapes taking Tallest Miyuki with it!

Everyone just stands there in utter shock and disbelief, there leader just got swallowed whole right before their eyes and they didn't even know why!

"Well that didn't go as plan!" Cadet Purple sighed as he and Cadet Red rushed out of the room.

"None sense I think it went perfectly!" Cadet Red mused.

"But Zim won't be found responsible especially if that Thing ate all the evidence!" Cadet Purple exclaimed.

"Yes but look at it this way, we are now one position away from becoming the Tallest" Cadet Red pointed out.

Cadet Purple thought this over for a moment then said, "You know what your right! Now all we have to do is come up with another plan which means -"

"Yeah I Know..." Cadet Red Shivered at the realization "We have to keep watching Zim!"

* * *

 **(Back in the destroyed Classroom...)**

"Now all of you, I want this mess picked up at once!" Sargent Maize ordered her class who were now back in their classroom, or at least what was left it!

Zim and his fellow cadets began to clean up the mess.

"Hey what's this?" Cadet Skoodge held up a tray covered in green goop.

"Hey that's my-" Zim froze as he sees the green goop. _'That monstrosity was my project, but it wasn't supposed to do that! How could it of gone so terribly wrong!'_ Zim stopped as he noticed an empty vile with some green liquid still dripping from it by Cadet Skoodge's feet. Cadet Zim picked it up thoughtfully "MMM" he sniffed the vile and his eyes widen. "Skoodge this is life serum do you know what that means?"

Cadet Skoodge thought for a moment then said "Not a clue."

Cadet Zim rolled his eyes "It means my project got douched with this stuff, that's how it came to life!"

"But how did it get douched?" Cadet Skoodge asked. "I mean we were all at lunch so who...?"

Cadet Zim looked at the vile thoughtfully as Cadet Koi's warning echoed in his mind.

 _"You should be careful Zim."_

 _"Why what do you care? You hate my guts Koi!"_

 _"My feelings towards you have nothing to do with this! I am being serious Zim it's dangerous out there. They don't treat you the same way your use to, and if you do something stupid no one will come to your rescue!"_

 _"I know that! I'm not stupid Koi, and I certainly don't need anyone's protection!"_

 _"The Irken Empire isn't exactly forgiving towards Shews, if you make one mistake you could be labeled as a defective."_

 _"Again I don't need your help or your advice!"_

 _Just promise me you'll be careful Zim please."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about, I'll be careful I promise…"_

Zim's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Yes..." he whispered "Who indeed..."

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Numb...

He had never felt so numb before...

Joseph sighed as the hours crawled by him, he hadn't slept; he was far too busy worrying about Josh to sleep.

There was an annoying tapping as the inmate in the cell beside him continued to kick the bars with his foot. However, Joseph was far too angry to care about such things.

His anger of course was directed at last night's events.

 _'How could I have been so stupid!'_ he screamed inwardly. _'I know how vile my people are, I should have known they were not worth saving!'_ And yet he had hoped he could save both sides of this war. _'Maybe Dib's right, perhaps I have been on this planet too long.'_ He thought.

However Joseph knew this planet had nothing to do with his feelings towards his people; time, and time again he had forgiven them for their crimes against him. He was well away of their crimes against him, and yet he choose to turn a blind eye to their crimes after all ignorance is bliss!

How many times had they laughed behind their backs?

And worse, at his very face?!

Countless of times!

How many times had they set him up for failure in hopes of getting rid of him?

More than he dared to realize!

Yes, he knew the true culprits behind his disastrous case of bad luck!

It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion of what Koi was really warning him about that day...

 _"My feelings towards you have nothing to do with this! I am being serious Zim it's dangerous out there. They don't treat you the same way your use to, and if you do something stupid no one will come to your rescue!"_

 _Just promise me you'll be careful Zim please."_

It was clear Koi thought someone was out to get him, and his rouge science experiment proved as much; sadly it didn't take him long to discover the culprits.

Zim couldn't say he was surprised, even though he had stepped down, the other Amons would still see him as a threat to their future success. He knew the culprit had to be one of the other four Amons in his class.

Cadet Ten was the first off his list, seeming how she was female, and the only one of the class; she had no reason to fear that her passion could be taken away from her considering the fact that she was second in command of an all-female unit!

Next off the list was Koi! Why warn him if he was responsible?

Of course that only left two possible culprits, and Zim knew that if one of them was in it they both were...

Purple and Red! They were out to get him, as much as he hated it; it was true, and he had always known it to be so, but he ignored the obvious because they were the future Tallest, and he knew he'd only be making the matter worse!

Besides he knew they were good for the part, or at least that had been his belief, and he thought that if he showed them he was not a threat to their future position that they would stop.

They never did!

No matter how hard he tried they were relentless, which would only make him try harder!

But now it would seem he could no longer forgive his leaders or his people so easily, and if he was honest with himself he would admit that he really didn't want to.

He was tired of fighting for people who didn't want nor appreciate his help!

And this time he was tempted to listen to their obvious requests to bug out of their lives for good!

He could do it after all, with Tak's new disguise Tech, and his underwater base; he could invent a whole new identity for himself once this war was over. Only Dib and Gaz would know, and he could live his days here on Earth.

Were he would soon outgrow the ones he'd love, they would one day pass on, and;

He would be forever alone...

Yes, that was his destiny!

To be alone...forever!

Joseph sighed once more, he wish he could mustard the strength to forgive them once more, for deep down he still wanted to believe both sides could be saved.

However, he now realized he would have to pick aside, and since one side was already rejecting him there was only one way to go.

He was with the humans, and he would stay, and for now on every other Irken was simply in the way!

Besides they were all monsters, yes they had showed their true colors, and Zim was done with turning a blind eye! No he would not forgive them, not this time!

No, for this time, the rest of the Irken race was on their own...

* * *

 **(Back with Cadet Scamooch...)**

He came to in a small dimly lit cell...

Cadet Scamooch groaned, sitting up as he looked around the crapped space.

For a moment he doesn't remember how he got here, than with a gasp he remembers.

Cadet Rene and the rest of his fiendish friends had attacked him in the alley, Joseph had helped him; and he had paid a horrible price for doing so.

" _They were right about you!"_ Cadet Scamooch flinched as Joseph's words sliced through his mind. _"Your all monsters I hate you, I hate you all!"_

The cadet growled in frustration, clutching my skull because it felt like a hundred little men with sledgehammers were trying to break out. However he soon pushed the pain aside for he had more pressing issues to think about.

He was in jail, sure he would most likely be seen as the victim of the situation, but that only made things worse. The computer brain would question him as a witness to last night's events, meaning he had to choose as side!

Did he snitch on the cadets, and tell the computer that Joseph was helping him. That he lashed out at him in anger and confusion; simply unaware of his own crimes due to his state of mind?

Or did he sale Joseph out, and spare being labeled as a snitch among his peers?

It was a very difficult decision, one that he could not take lightly.

Cadet Scamooch squinted as the light from his cell window began reflecting from the walls. The entire place, with the exception of the bars at the front, was carved from solid granite. He stood up from the ground and walked over to the bars. It took precisely four steps. He gripped the bars and looked out. A narrow corridor was bored out of the same granite as his cell. About fifteen point twenty-four meters from his cell, to the left, was a lot more sunlight.

Based on the position of the sun, he put it at approximately mid-morning which meant it was probably already about 75 degrees Fahrenheit. The cadet groaned again as the dread began to settle in. There would be no one to bail him out this time, or tell him what decision to make.

No this time he was on his own...

' _I owe Joseph for saving my life.'_ He told himself. _'Besides taking Rene's side might put me back in the good graces of my peers.'_ He knew it was a selfish reason, but it was the likely choice for an Irken to make.

His decision was made...

' _Sorry Joseph but I have to think of my future.'_ He told himself.

Unfortunately for Scamooch however,

Said reasoning did nothing to eliminate the ever growing regret within him!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

This was it...

Finally today was the day she would be free from this awful cage!

Gaz waited in intense anticipation as she counted down the seconds before her release. However as the seconds turned into minutes, and those turned into hours she began to slowly realize that for whatever reason her release just wasn't going to happen that day.

She cursed silently, and resisted the urge to scream! She had to be patient, she couldn't afford to blow this chance.

Her world was depending on her, and so was Zim! Her brother would be safe as long as she cooperated, or so the Tallest claimed, but no matter what she did Zim would be in harm's way, and her getting out just might be the key to saving his life.

And her brother's as well.

"Just be patient." She whispered to herself. "It will all be over soon."

Unfortunately for her however soon just wasn't soon enough!

* * *

 **(Back with Tak...)**

To say she was in a bad mood was an understatement...

Tak growled miserably as she entered the grand court house located on Zec. According to the message delivered to her PAK some cadets got in a stupid fight with a human, and burned down a house resulting in the injury of one other human, as well as the destruction of human property. The message had decreed that all Irkens must attend the hearing for the accused.

Why?

Because these crimes were a perfect example of fuel for the already out of control fire in their mist. That fire being the Resistance of course! The Tallest wanted to make it perfectly clear that crimes against the humans would only fuel a larger rebellion, and to assure it never happens again they must make an example out of the accused!

And you can't make an example without an audience to witness it!

Tak rolled her eyes as she entered the grand court house and took her seat. She could only imagine Gaz's frustration, but she could only hope the human girl didn't do anything to ruin their plans.

 _'Stay strong for me Gaz.'_ She pleaded to herself. _'Everything is still going according to plan, you'll be out soon; and then they'll all play!'_ She vowed.

It was a promised she planned to keep!


	3. Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys before we get started I would love to credit Kebarton for the creation of my new Irken rebel Goalit! Kebarton I hope you are happy with how he turned out, he is mentioned more in part 3 so don't feel down that he's only briefly mention in this one.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine:)

* * *

 **Episode 11: Inner Demons (Part2)**

 **(136 years ago...)**

 **Location: Planet Vort – Vortian Science Lab**

Cadet Zim smoothed the folds of his clean white scientist robe as he stood impatiently at the end of a row of about nine other researchers. It was his ninth year of the academy, and today he had the honor of visiting another planet for the first time.

Planet Vort!

Vort was the home planet of the Vortian race, a known ally of the Irkens. They were known for their technology, not because it was more advance than Irken tech, but because it was more compatible with other alien technology Making the Vorts the perfect scientist for reengineering Alien technology so that it could be converted into Irken tech. The reengineering of Alien tech. was their specialty, and the reason why they were so well known.

Cadet Zim leaned forward to peer down towards the far end of the room as the wide double-doors suddenly opened and a small group of Irkens entered. They were led by a very tall male with big blue eyes. Tallest Spork, had taken over after Tallest Miyuki's tragic, yet strange demise, and had been the Tallest for almost a full year now. Cadet Zim Stiffens as he notices Red and Purple are also within the arriving group.

Ever since he found out about their crimes towards him he has done his best to avoid his future Tallest. Not out of rudeness, but in hopes that they'll get the message that he wishes to stay out of their way. And for good reason, for you see about one year ago it had happened. Cadets Purple, and Red had started down the agonizing road of the final change, and about one month ago their transformation was complete making them stronger, and deadlier. Which is why every one of the other Amons in their class stayed clear from them, because until they were announced as the Tallest officially the rest of them were still a threat! Cadet Zim's attention is suddenly drawn back towards the slinky looking Irken addressing his peers.

The head scientist, and instructor of today's lesson was a male Irken by the name of Goalit. Now Goalit was about 2 feet taller than Cadet Zim which wasn't saying much when compared to the Tallest, but compared to other Irkens this made him about 5ft, and 1in. meaning he was unusually tall in Irken since. With his yellowish brown eyes, and light green skin nothing else about the male's appearance set him apart from his peers. No it was his expertise that gave him his own little spot light.

For you see Goalit worked as a field technician, more specifically he specializes in the maintenance of Control Brains, but was usually assigned to recently conquered planets to insure the upkeep and performance of newly fabricated Irken tech. This of course explained why the Irken was here on Vort. His job was to oversee the Vorts as they reengineered the tech stolen from recently concurred worlds.

Goalit stepped forward and saluted as the Tallest approached him.

"Tallest Spork sir, welcome to Vort Research Station 9. You honor us with your visit," he said with a small bow.

Spork smiled and inclined his head slightly in response. "Tell me what my finest minds are dreaming up for the Empire," he said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well, my Tallest, there's our infinite energy producing thingy," he said, gesturing to a pulsing energy generator nearby. "And Lard Nar here has begun work on prelimin designs for your new Bludgeon class fleet leader."

Lard Nar, a Vortian, proudly stepped forward and saluted Spork. He then punched a few keys on the electronic clipboard he was holding and up popped a holographic model, one that would one day be known as the Massive.

The cadet gasped in awe as they took in the Massive and all its glory.

"I am impressed." Spork admitted. "Purple, what do you think?"

"Ha that thing will never fly." Purple laughed, which caused him to receive punch from Red. "Hey!"

"What he means to say sir is its hug!" Red corrected the other. "How will we power something so...so massive?"

"Massive!" Lard Nar exclaimed. "Finally!" he runs off suddenly.

"He's been obsessing over a name for the thing all morning Sir." Goalit explained.

"Oh well glade I could help." Red said, even though he wasn't glad at all. He hated the Vorts as well as the rest of their allies, in fact one day he and Purple planned to stab all their allies in the back!

"Anyway the new thrusters, and whorp hyper speed will do more than enough balancing for the Massive while it is in flight." Goalit explained.

"Well done I am pleased to hear it!" Spork praised. "Now we must be going we have plenty more to see today."

Cadet Zim watched them go, no doubt Tallest Spork was giving them a tour of the allied territory. He sighed he hated to admit it, but he longed to be with them instead of in this boring class.

Suddenly panic spreads throughout the room, as an alarm sounds off.

"What's going on?!" Goalit screams as Lard Nar comes racing into the room.

"It's the thrusters they're unstable" Lard Nar exclaimed. "She's going to blow!"

The cadet's began to scream, and scatter, but it's too late the safety protocol is activated locking them all inside!

"We're all going to die!" A Vort scientist screams causing the cadets to scatter around screaming, all but Zim who appears deep in thought.

"We're not going to die!" Goalit screams over the chaos. "We just need to find the problem!"

"I've looked over everything myself nothing is out of place!" Lard Nar yelled.

"Well there must be something, otherwise it would be working just fine!" Goalit hissed.

"Perhaps it just needs a fresh pair of eyes sir!" another scientist suggested.

"Cadet Zim front and center!" Goalit wastes no time with the solution.

"A cadet, but sir!" Lard Nar is surprised by his choice, they all are, even Zim. However he follows Goalit lead as he leads him to the chamber with the malfunctioning thrusters.

"Trust me Zim is my top student." Goalit assured him as Cadet Zim began to look over the thruster. It was defiantly about to blow, and the cadet saw why almost instantly!

"Hey isn't something made of copper supposed to go there in order to conduct the electricity coursing though the machinery?" Cadet Zim asked, pointing as the spot on the thrusters.

Everyone was stunned, there was indeed supposed to be something copper there, but it was gone!

"I Know I put one there!" Lard Nar exclaimed as he placed in another one. Suddenly the alarms stopped, and the doors opened.

Zim breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Well done Zim." Goalit praise you will make a fine technician someday.

Usually Zim would basic in his praise, but not now, no now he was deep in thought.

This was the room Tallest Spork, Red, and Purple had come from to address Goalit moments before. Was it possible that the two had tried yet again to get rid of him? This time with more murderous means?

No, they would never stoop that low!

Unfortunately for them that's exactly what happen!

Red and Purple growled under their breath as the alarms went off, their plan had been foiled again! This was their one hundredth attempt to get rid of that nascence Zim and each time they had failed.

"Well it would appear whatever that was has been resolved." Tallest Spork said as he began to lead them on. "Let us continue our tour young ones."

Red, and Purple went to follow him when suddenly a loud bang rang from somewhere beside them. A Fusion reactor had been rendered unstable do to the violent vibrations of the thrusters inside the lab. It explodes causing the floor under them to crack!

Red jumps it safety, and grabs Purple just in time.

Tallest Spork is not so lucky, he falls 550 stories down, to his death below.

Red smiles as he hears the unmistakable splat of his mentor as he hits the ground below. "Well it looks like our plan wasn't a complete lost." He said.

"What do you mean!?" Purple exclaimed. "Red! Spork is dead!"

"Which means we're the Tallest now!" Red whispered.

Purple gasped in disbelieve, he was right; it was finally theirs; they were the Tallest now!

And nothing could stand in their way!

* * *

 **(Back with Rene...)**

He knew he was in deep trouble!

And he knew that it didn't matter whose side Scamooch took either.

The message delivered to every PAK was dead clear, the Tallest would make an example out of the accused!

' _And once Scamooch nobly defends us he'll be back on top of the school.'_ Rene growled in disgust as he paced his cell. _'And I'll be lucky if my sentence doesn't involve a certain demise!'_

He wasn't the only one panicking! His three partners in crime were also pacing in their own cells beside his.

"This is all your fault!" Cadet Meep hissed at him.

"Yeah it was your idea to attack Scamooch in the first place." Cadet Num agreed.

"Now we could all be sentenced to death!" Cadet Fin screamed fearfully.

"Shut up all of you!" Cadet Rene ordered. "We have to stick together on this."

"What's the point?" Cadet Meep hissed. "I heard the brain can read our minds, it will know the truth so there is no point in lying!"

Cadet Rene knew she was right, they would be judged by a computer Brain, not another Irken.

And the brains could see all!

There was no getting out of this one!

No, they were all doomed!

* * *

 **(Back with Tak...)**

It took forever for the stupid trail to start, off course she knew it was all for theatrics! Of course everyone knew these cadets would be put to death, it was the only way to strike fear in the rest of them to stop giving the humans reasons to retaliate!

Tak breathed a silent sigh of relief as the accused were led into the court room. The Irkens were no more than cadets, four over grown Smeets with their whole lives ahead of them; and already they had ruined their futures!

All because another Cadet had walked all over them.

' _This is what our people had come to.'_ Tak realized _. 'We have to save them before they sink further into their abyss.'_

She knew they could save them, they were worth saving; whether they knew it or not. And whether they wanted it, or not they would give it to them. She knew one day they would thank them. However it would appear that said day was far off into the future.

The four accused took their place at the podium in front of the large audience of Irkens, as the Tallest entered the court.

"All rise for the arrival of our almighty Tallest!" An Irken soldier announced.

Tak stood with the rest of the room as the Tallest walked in between the rows of seats, however no one cheered as the usually did, for they all knew this was a serious matter.

The Tallest stopped in front of the four cadets and faced the audience. "Our fellow Irkens..." Red exclaimed as he began to address the masses. "It is with grave seriousness, and sorrow that we stand before you today to address the crimes of these four cadets."

"Crimes that could spell out the startings of an uprising if we do not act accordingly." Purple agreed. "These four were caught by a brain as they attacked a fellow cadet, and an innocent human bystander."

"The human did the serviceable thing and defended the Irken cadet that was victimized by these four." Red went on. "And how was he repaid?"

"They burned his house down with his brother, and only surviving family inside." Purple answered.

Gasp filled the room.

"You see people these are the kind of acts that could destroy all we've worked for!" Red declared. "This planet is one of a kind, it has resources that no other plant these days have, and it's naturally recycled by nature! It's water, its materials deep in the earth are one of a kind! And the humans are a force to be reckon with, and they will retaliate against us at full force if these actions continue."

"With that said we will allowed the wronged to speak his peace, and then the brain shall decide their fate." Purple said.

Tak watched as Cadet Scamooch walked into the court room with the brain. She knew he'd try to take Cadet Rene's side, but the end result would be the same no matter what; they all knew this.

Cadet Scamooch took his place at the witness stand, he was shaking all over. This was it, the moment where he would betray the boy who had once saved his life.

The Brain approached him and spoke. "State your rank and name."

"Cadet Scamooch." He answered.

"Cadet Scamooch you are here today as a witness as well as a victim to the crimes of the accused am I correct?" The brain asked.

Tak's brow rose in suspicion, this was not the way normal Irken Court was handled, then again if they had done it the normal way they'd be sitting her for days; and she had no doubt the Tallest wanted to resolve this one as soon as possible.

"Yes." Cadet Scamooch answered.

"What happened?" The Computer asked. "Start from the beginning..."

"Well I guess it began when I was asked to step down as an Amon." Cadet Scamooch admitted. "I wasn't really an Amon I was just filling in until a solution was found. And well I guess I abused my power a bit, and formed some enemies." He paused looking at Cadet Rene.

"Go on..." The brain ordered.

"Well needless to say my attackers were not please to learn the truth so they lashed out at me." Cadet Scamooch went on.

"You mean they beat you and left you for dead in the rain." The brain cut in.

More gasp.

"I..." Cadet Scamooch was stunned. How did the computer know that!

"I can see into your very mind young one." The brain assured him. "And I know you have the intention to defend your fellow cadets."

"I do." Cadet Scamooch agreed.

"Why?"

"I deserved it." Cadet Scamooch said. "I abused my power, and they sucked up to me thinking it would get them somewhere in the future. I made promises I knew I couldn't keep, I walked all over them, and made them feel like dirt."

"And as for the human?" The brain asked.

"I told him to not get involved, he disobey a direct order by defending my last night." Cadet Scamooch explained. The words felt like sand paper in his mouth, but he had a future to think about.

Besides he didn't lie, he had told the boy to stay out of this, to go home!

It was Joseph who had choose to disobey!

"Serviceable, or not it was foolish, if he had listened to me, he and his brother would be in their undamaged home right now. None of us would be here deciding each other's fate."

"You are a noble cadet." The brain said. "It has been some time since I have seen such devotion form someone as young as you."

The brains words made Cadet Scamooch feel good for some reason, though he was not sure of why.

"However their crimes against a fellow Cadet, or any Irken for that matter cannot be over looked." The Brain stated. "And it is not just you they have betrayed. By attacking a human, and destroying their property they have sent a clear message to all mankind that we are the enemy! They have painted us in an image similar to that of a disease, and we all know what must be done to viruses."

"Elimination." Cadet Scamooch answered knowingly.

"Yes the humans will see us as an infestation that is better off dead, we will lose control of Earth, and then other planets will lose fear in us: which my just cost us our entire empire!" The Brain explained. "And it is because of this that I must chose the most server punishment for said crimes."

Silence fell for a long moment...

Finally the Brain spoke once more, this time facing the four accused. "Cadets for your crimes against the collective, as well as the human in holding: You are sentenced to death!"

DEATH!

Cadet Scamooch flinched at her words.

"As for you." The Brain turned back to him. "Learn from this, stop walking all over others, be a teacher worth admiring. You may not be standing as an Amon now, but for two whole years you studied under the wisdom, and greatness of one of our most respected Amons; so act like it!"

Cadet Scamooch knew she was speaking of General Kazar, he looked to his old mentor apologetically; however to his surprise his old mentor did not look displeased, but wore a proud smile on his face.

It was then that he realized he had made the right choice by backing up his attackers, by being noble to them he had proven his loyalty to his people even though they were in the wrong. It was the obvious choice one the general would have told him to make if he was still his mentor.

"Very well the Brain has spoken!" Red announced. "Cadet Scamooch will be released at once, as for the rest of you."

Cadet Scamooch watched in horror as the Brain tore off their PAKs right in front of the masses, their life clocks started up.

In Ten minutes they would be dead!

"This is the punishment for fueling the resistance!" Purple decreed. "We can no longer pretend they are not real. The humans have a strong force, and though they are few they are mighty, and actions such as the crimes of the accused only fuel their victory."

"In other words since committing crimes against mankind is helping the rebels that makes you all traitors, and the crime for any form of treason is death!" Red explained.

The masses watched in horror as the cadets' life clock counted down slowly to zero. It felt like an eternity, but in ten short minutes the four cadets lied dead on the floor.

It was over!

Tak found it hard to swallow...

The Tallest had just sent a clear message to all of Irken kind: Crimes against mankind would not be tolerated, and the young were not exempt!

Cadet Scamooch couldn't believe his eyes, four of his classmates were now dead, but rather than blaming the Tallest he only blamed himself. His action had created their rage, and now they were dead. _'For now one I will treat my fellow Irkens better than I treat myself.'_ He vowed. _'I will set an example so this never has to happen again.'_

It was a worthy promise, but alas no matter how hard this cadet would try nothing would change; and Tak knew why.

The Tallest had poison their people so badly that they just sat there and allowed them to straight up murder four children.

And worse still her people had fallen so deep down into the rabbit hole of hate that she was beginning to fear that they'd never climb back out.

Yes, the Irken Race was in deep trouble; but she and Zim would save them.

Or die trying!

 **Episode 11: Inner Demons (Part2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 11 Inner Demons (Part3)**

 **(Back with Cadet** **Scamooch…** **)**

Guilt…

It was all he was able to feel!

How could he?

How could he betray a person who had saved him, not once; but twice now!

' _I did the right thing!'_ He assured himself.

And yet…

Cadet Scamooch sighed as he exited the grand court house upon Zec, here he was a free Irken; but four of his peers were now dead. While worse still his protector now stood alone to defend his own name. Cadet Scamooch was sure that Joseph would be found innocent, after all if he wasn't that could anger the humans who all undoubtingly saw the boy as the victim in the situation.

Then again the computer brain might find him guilty of his actions.

True the computer might want to hold him responsible for assaulting him, but the Tallest would pardon him in hopes of extinguishing the fire of the humans' outrage. Yes, Cadet Scamooch was sure of this. Even still, those small words of comfort did nothing to rid him of his guilt.

He owed the boy his life!

And he repaid him with betrayal!

Cadet Scamooch felt lower than dirt, he felt like a worm!

And such feelings made his mind wonder dangerous things, like why did he have to support his own race when he knows they are wrong? What Rene and the others did was wrong, and yet by law he is forced to take the side of his fellow Irken over any other race.

Why was that?

Why couldn't his people admit that one of their own was wrong?

Why did they leave it to the Brains to point out the obvious?

Were they really that conceded?

Cadet Scamooch knew theses were very dangerous thoughts indeed, to be caught pointing out the flaws of his people would be labeled as treason; he would be sentenced to death! And yet he can't help but wonder that maybe this Zim wasn't entirely wrong, maybe the Irkens did need to change in some ways.

But Cadet Scamooch knew that Zim's hatred for the Tallest ran deeper than something as silly as weather his race was really right all the time. However as far as what that was the cadet couldn't say, and it wasn't from lack of trying to find out either. He had once gathered up the nerve to ask Koi about him.

Koi told him that Zim was once a student of General Kazar's, they both were. He said Zim was an Amon, but was too small to survive; he finally got tired of never measuring up and stepped down as a Shew. He then went to the academy, and graduated as an Invader.

And that was all he was told…

However Cadet Scamooch knew there had to be more! Something must have happened to cause such a brilliant mind to turn on his people. Yes, Scamooch knew he was brilliant the several scattered and forgotten blue prints that littered the floor of his old room was testament to that. And the cadet could tell from the pages that a lot of hard work and devotion had been put into each one.

So where had that passion gone?

What had his fellow Irkens done to cause such a fire to burn out?

Cadet Scamooch wish he knew, he was so confused. He knew the beast Joseph described, the one that had come to his rescue had to be Zim; he was the only other Amon left now.

' _But why Kill Kio and save me?'_ It was a troubling question, of course there was one possible answer. Cadet Scamooch entered the dorm unit with another deep sigh. Now that he was a shew he lived in the dorms with the rest of the cadets. He entered the large building and rode the elevator to his floor. He then exited the elevator and walked down the hall to his room.

Room 114.

Cadet Scamooch unlocked the door and threw himself on his bed, staring up at the celling.

One reason Zim would kill Koi is if he had justification that Koi was going rogue. However Cadet Scamooch had known Koi for two years know, and he never appeared rogue to him. Then again he heard that Amon's could hide it if they were rogue, after all rogues weren't really mindless beast! No Rogues were Amon's that had, had some kind of psychotic break due to the stress of the change. And while some went berserk and mad, most of them were cold and calculated. They had the knowhow, and ability to appear, and even act normal, it was these Amon's that scared the Shew population the most.

The kind that looked, and acted like they could be trusted, only to swallow you whole later.

Yes, it was possible that Koi had lost his grip once the final transformation was complete, in fact it happened more often than not. Still if Koi was rogue the Tallest should have noticed the signs…Right?

Of course there could be another reason why Zim killed Koi, Zim wanted to replace the Tallest and Koi wouldn't buy into his ideas. Koi defended the Tallest and Zim saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with him so he eliminated the threat!

' _Then why save me? I got in his way too!'_ it was true, on the day the renegades raided the school to save that blind girl Cadet Scamooch had gotten in the way so why hadn't Zim struck him down then? Were the humans to blame? Cadet Scamooch remembered how disgusted they were with the idea of hurting the cadets as they plowed through them. Perhaps, but that didn't explain why Zim would save him from the brutality of his fellow cadets. According to Joseph no one else was around then.

Cadet Scamooch groaned, he was so confused!

And the more he thought about it the more confused he became. Finally one very dangerous thought came to mind.

' _I have to find Zim, I need to know why!'_ He declared. ' _Why save me? Why betray your own kind? What was so great about the humans? How did they get you to turn against your own race?'_

These questions had haunted Cadet Scamooch ever since he was young, it was his first year under General Kazar's teachings when Earth had been taken over, and Cadet Scamooch like most of the cadets was busy learning on their home world; Irk! But Zim's betrayal was broadcast all over the Irken Empire, everyone knew what he had done…

He had fallen in love with a human girl, and had exposed his true Irken self to her, as well as taught her how to work an Irken aircraft!

Cadet Scamooch knew these crimes were unforgiveable, what he couldn't understand was why Zim would throw it all away for some human female. He was an Irken invader, the most respected, and sought after job among the Shews! He had everything going right for him, and he ruined it!

All for her!

Why?

Cadet Scamooch was determined to find out! Of course he had his own personal reasons of why, reasons he'd never share with anyone.

Fore you see Cadet Scamooch often found himself realizing that he and this Zim had a lot in common, and not just in appearance, but personality as well.

Cadet Scamooch was loud, overzealous, and full of himself! These three words had often been used to describe Zim as well. And Cadet Scamooch couldn't help but wonder if they had been created from the same strand of DNA. Was it possible that he had Zim were both clones of the same DNA strand? Sure it was, and that thought scared him.

After all the Irkens believed betrayal was in the genes, they believed this so strongly that all strands of similar DNA to traitors were destroyed, at least they were supposed to be! Cadet Scamooch wonder if they were right; was betrayal in the genes? And was Cadet Scamooch and Zim really born of the same strand? And if so did that mean Cadet Scamooch would soon betray hid people too?

NO! He wanted to scream those words to the heavens, but how could he be sure. Zim once showed the same devotion, and selfless service he did now; and he betrayed them all.

' _I must know why!'_ Cadet Scamooch thought more determined now _. 'I have to find him!'_

Yes, he had made up his mind.

There was just one problem,

He had no idea where to look!

Cadet Scamooch growled in annoyance this was an impossible mission, and yet he couldn't help it! He was compelled to find Zim and question him!

And he would, one way or another…

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

She knew this could get her in trouble, and yet she knew it had to be done!

Tak took a deep breath as she dialed a number into her computer, it was a number for a science lab on the planet Vort!

She knew he would be reluctant to believe her, but Tak knew that she and Zim could not do this alone. Earth was only one battle, the war would continue in space, she and Zim would not stop until all of the Irken Empire surrendered. And even if Zim managed to kill the Tallest on Earth Tak knew that since Zim was labeled a traitor that the other Irkens may be reluctant to bow to him as their new Tallest.

They would need some convincing!

And she knew he could help the others see the light, but would he believe her?

Her computer screen flickered, and then revealed a much older Irken soldier.

"What is it!" the male Irken narrowed his yellowish brown eyes with obvious annoyance, than realizing the identity of his caller his eyes widen. "TAK how dare you call me at a time like this!" The abnormally tall slink Shew was defiantly not pleased to see her.

"Sargent Goalit sir you are looking well." Tak forced a nervous smile, this was already going to the dumps.

"Oh Irk please tell me you did not just call to chat!" Goalit screeched.

"No I bring grave news." Tak whispered. "It's of great importance." She assured him.

"Go on." Goalit told her no doubt sensing her despair.

"Are you alone?" Tak asked.

"Yes."

"Is anyone listening to this line?"

Now that question got his attention. "Tak what is going on?" Goalit pressed.

"Sir as one of your most trusted and well-rounded students I know you would want me to inform you of this." Tak took a deep breath. Sargent Goalit had been her science tech instructor during her ninth year of the academy. The two had grown a special bound, Goalit was the mentor Tak had never thought she'd have the honor of having. To gain a mentor as shew was rare most shew instructors never cared to give the extra time. However Goalit was different, he took pride in his teaching, and was thrilled when a cadet took interest in their studies.

He would drop everything to teach a cadet something new, something he swore would be life changing. He had such devotion to them, after all the cadets were the future of the Irken Empire, and bright cadets meant a bright future, or at least that's what Goalit believed.

"Tak please I promise what you say will stay between us." Goalit assured her. No doubt he could feel her hesitation.

"I have witness a terrible crime." Tak whispered fearfully, as she hook her Pak up to the computer.

"Tak what did you see?" Goalit asked.

"It's too horrible to speak of." She whispered. "So I will show you what I saw." Tak took a deep breath as her memories of said crime was loaded from her Pak and on o the computer screen.

The screen soon shows Tak cutting through the birth chambers to after her banishment, only to stop dead in her tracks as she sees thousands of worthy Smeets…dead.

"Oh my Irk who could have done this?" Goalit asked breathlessly.

"Sir it was them." Tak whispered. "The Tallest did this."

"You hold your tongue girl!" Goalit screamed. "The Tallest would never-"

"Who else would have the power to stop mass production of Worthy Smeets?" Tak snapped. "You and I both know that only the Tallest can shut down the production of the Smeets; both Shew, and Amons alike. No one else could have done it!"

Goalit looks torn, of course she knows she is right, no one else can give the order. "No…they wouldn't…it can't be…"

"Please sir!" Tak begged. "Please tell me what to do!"

"Do?" Goalit was stunned. "You want me to tell you what to do? Am I supposed to believe you have done nothing up to this point?"

"No…" Tak admitted.

"Then tell me what have you done?" Goalit demanded.

"I…" Tak gulped. This was the moment that might get her killed. "I joined the resistance."

"The human resistance Tak are you mad!" Goalit screamed.

"The Tallest know." Tak assured him. "I am acting as a spy for them."

"Acting as in your not really spying on them." Goalit gasped. "You're in league with them! Why?"

"I have my reasons." Tak told him.

"Reasons?" Goalit yelled. "I understand wanting to get back at the Tallest for this, what they've done cannot be ignored, but to turn against the whole Irken Empire I taught you better!"

"Like I said I have my reasons." Tak repeated.

"And what reason could that be?" Goalit growled. "What good reason could you have for turning against your race?"

"It's Zim." Tak told him. "You remember him don't you?"

"Oh yes Zim, brilliant Cadet, top of his class. He's also a big traitor whose wanted for treason!" Goalit exclaimed.

"Sir Zim is an Amon!" Tak suddenly blurted out.

Goalit froze, he was clearly shocked by her claims.

"I know what you're thinking, but I can prove it to you." Tak entered a skin sample from Zim into the computer's data scanner and send the results to Goalit.

Goalit takes the scan out of the copier, and his eyes widen as her claims are confirmed. "But how?" He asked stunned. "He was in the Academy."

"I managed to hack into his life history files through one of the mother brains." Tak began to explain.

"And?"

"According to the files Zim was raise as an Amon, General Kazar took him in as his pupil but at about age 14 he decided to step down."

"Why?" Goalit demanded.

"He was the smallest Irken in history, and while the other four surviving Amons showed promise Zim was not showing any signs of development. He feared he had already stopped growing and that he would never develop any of his Amon traits so he stepped down." Tak sighed. "He wanted to serve his people and he felt he couldn't do that as a powerless, tiny Amon; so he decide he could better serve as a soldier."

"All this time I thought he was just unusually bright." Goalit was in awe. "I should have known."

"Listen I may not believe in all of Zim's goals." Tak admitted. "Zim wants us to stop invading other planets, he wants us to change everything that makes us Irken." She explained. "But if we're not invaders what will we do?"

"There was once a time our race was very different." Goalit told her.

"Yeah I know you've only told me the story about how we became invaders a thousand times." Tak exclaimed. "And who's to say it won't happen again? We became invaders because our main trading partners turned our technology against us and tried to enslave us. We returned the favor!"

"And we've made a universe full of enemies because of it!" Goalit reminded her.

"So you're saying Tallest Miyuki was wrong to retaliate?" Tak screamed.

"No she was right to put them in their place, but to make the whole universe pay for it..."

Tak stopped, she hadn't thought of it that way.

"Listen Tak I know you don't believe in Zim's vision for our people, but you were right to side with him." Goalit assured him. "What the Tallest have done is an unforgiveable act, and now that Koi is gone, Zim is our only salvation. He is the only Amon left thanks to the Tallest, and any other they try to make with their rouge DNA will be discontinued once order is restored."

"But how will we get the numbers back up?" Tak asked. "If we wait for Zim to take over it could be decades later. What if he dies in battle?"

"You are right we must do something about this." Goalit agreed.

"If only we could find our own production facilities." Tak mumbled.

"Tak that's it!" Goalit exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked not getting it.

"Who do we know of who has the same know how and ability to create Amons?" Goalit asked.

At first Tak appears lost, than it clicks. "The Ancients!"

"Yes if we can find them-" Goalit began.

"They abandoned us long ago because of what Tallest Miyuki did. They did not approve of her tactics." Tak told him.

"Yes and you just told me Zim agrees with them." Goalit reminded her. "If we find them, and explain the crimes of the Tallest, and tell them of Zim's Vision they may be willing to help."

"Okay let's say this is a good plan, let's say it will work." Tak thought out loud. "Ho will we find them?"

"I once heard rumor that the Ancients were taking in refugees from the worlds our armies had destroyed." Goalit answered.

"Really where are they harboring them?" Tak exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but I know they must be with the refugees." Goalit said half to himself. "Perhaps I could ask the Vorts here. They still trust me despite the takeover, and some of them did indeed disappear during the final battle."

"You think it's possible that they escaped to this place of refuge with the Ancients?" Tak asked.

"I know it's a stretch but it's all we have to go on, besides either way we have to find them." Goalit exclaimed. "If Zim is really serious about taking us back to our roots than he will need to be blessed by the Ancients as so many of The Tallest had been before they left us."

"You're right, either way we must find then, and soon." Tak agreed.

"Thank you Tak for sharing this with me." Goalit spoke truthfully.

"I know it is not the news you want to hear, you love the ways of our people." Tak said sorrowfully.

"Yes. I do." Goalit agreed. "But change is never easy, however it is rarely a bad thing either." He assured her. "Our roots were good, pure, and full of peace; and after almost two centuries of nothing but one war after another those ideas can't help but sound tantalizing."

Tak couldn't help but agree, it was a tempting thought.

No more War, you could be whatever you wanted to be, do what you wanted to do.

Amons, and Shew stood together, not worlds apart!

Yes, it was tantalizing…

"When can we speak again?" Tak asked.

"Soon." Goalit assured her. "Once I've made contact with the Ancients I will try to get transferred to Earth. Zim will need all the Irken support he can get on the inside if he's going to win us all over once he takes out the Tallest."

"You mean form a resistance of Irkens?!" Tak screeched in disbelief.

"Tak the Tallest have failed us all, we must help promote Zim as our new leader, besides we have a duty to our people." Goalit reminded her. "They have a right to know the truth about the Worthy Smeets."

"You're right." Tak agreed. "I only hope they'll believe us."

"Don't worry we will decide how to cross that bridge when we get there." Goalit assured her.

"Then I will wait for your call." Tak told him.

Goalit nodded and ended the call.

Tak sighed she hoped that she didn't just make the biggest mistake of her life!

* * *

 **(With Goalit on Vort…)**

Goalit sighed he didn't want to believe it, but Tak's evidence was undeniable, the Tallest had betrayed them, and now Zim was their only hope. They had to get him to the Ancients, and Goalit had a feeling he knew just the person to ask about their location. He entered a number to a nearby prison planet and held his breath as he waited for his old friend to appear on screen.

Moments later a Vortian appeared on the screen. "Goalit you look well." He said.

"Lard Nar my old friend we must talk." Goalit sighed.

Lard Nar can tell his old friend is in despair. "Goalit what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's the Tallest they have doomed us all!" Goalit could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"What have they done?!" Lard Nar is on high alert now.

"They have murdered all of our future leaders." Goalit informed him. "I have proof."

"Goalit as a friend of course I am concerned for you, but why share this with me?" Lard Nar asked.

"Listen I know you're the leader of The Resisty." Goalit whispered.

Lard Nar's eyes widen, and then his expression grows stern. "This conversation is over!" He moves to hang up.

"NO PLEASE MY FRIEND!" Goalit exclaims.

Lard Nar stops. "Why should I listen to what you have to say?" He asked.

"I have known about your treason for some time now, but I never ratted you out!" Goalit told him.

"But why?" Lard Nar asked.

"I know you, and though I stand by my people I know what we did to you; our most trusted allies was wrong. I was surprised that you all still embraced my company. And even though I'm Irken I've spent more time on Vort with you then my own kind."

"What do you want my old friend?" Lard Nar asked.

"I know as the leader of the Resisty you have connections with enemies of the Tallest." Goalit whispered.

"You wish to revolt?" Lard Nar was amazed.

"In time, Earth is a strong chess piece for the Tallest we need to free the Earth first." Goalit told him.

"Then what will you have me do?"

"The Ancients, Lard Nar please tell me you know where they are." Goalit pleaded.

Lard Nar sighed. "As a matter of fact I do, but they will not be wanting to speak to an Irken of the Empire." He warned him.

"Than speak to them for me please! They must know all of my findings." Goalit begged.

"Findings?" Lard Nar asked.

"There is an Amon revolting against the Tallest, Zim. He wants the Irkens to go back to the way they were, back to their roots." Goalit explained.

Lard Nar's eyes lit up. "If what you say is true than they will want to speak to you right away!" he exclaimed. "Send me everything and I will get it to them, if they are convinced they will contact you." He assured him.

"Thank you my friend you will not be sorry." Goalit vowed, as he sent the data over.

"Don't thank me yet this may get us both killed." Lard Nar warned before hanging up.

Goalit sat in silence for a long time after the call, for he knew his old friend was right. This could make them or break them.

And which one that would be...well,

Only time would tell…

 **Episode 11 Inner Demons (Part3) END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Author's Notes:**

 **OH Shoot! The Tallest have just murdered four cadets, it would appear they will stop at nothing to keep their power. Even Still Tak is determined to stop them, but what will she do once she finds out Zim has given up on their people!**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** I would love to dedicate this shout out to Kebarton, for her amazing addition to this series!

As always I thank you all for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1-** **Episode12:** **Welcome to Zec will** **be up No later than December 1st**

 **Episode Summary:**

Gaz is finally free from her cage and gets the privilege of exploring her new home on Zec. Meanwhile as Joshua lies in the hospital fighting for his life, his brother Joseph is now on trial; facing possible imprisonment for various crimes!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
